


【狼队】鬼迷心窍

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Logan有个难以启齿的困扰，他的老二对于别人来说似乎有点太大了…*随便写写。OOC都是我的。





	【狼队】鬼迷心窍

【狼队】鬼迷心窍

 

一切都开始于高二那天的课间休息。  
是的，就是在James Logan Howlett先生进入男卫生间，如往常一样对着便池解开裤子之后，他遭遇了这辈子最大的危机。就那一瞬间，Robert Louis Drake先生，那个站在他旁边的同班同学，不知道怎么的就忽然把头转过来朝他打了声招呼，然后他习惯性的哼着不成调的歌低下头，在他看不见的空间里眼珠一阵乱转。  
「嘿Logan！哇哦！我是说，哇！！」他的同班同学撑着隔断，忽然把头从他的那部分探过来，然后开始对着他的胯下一阵大呼小叫，仿佛这辈子都没见过其他男人的老二。  
「闭嘴，Bobby。」Logan赏了他个白眼，然后用手肘推开他越靠越近的脑袋，侧过身抖掉水珠以前所未有的速度拉起裤链。  
「WOW，Logan，哦天哪，有没有人和你说过，」他边嚷嚷着边试图把没洗过的手搭往Logan的肩膀，男人不耐烦的一个转身，动作灵敏的甩开了他，「你有个尺寸惊人的老二！」  
「我的老二很正常。」Logan觉得自己的眼睛几乎可以不受控的翻到天灵盖上去，「别挡道，如果你不想回教室的话。」  
他迈过Bobby伸到眼前的腿。在他身后的那小子还在卫生间里跳脚。

接下来的两天，Logan在上厕所的时候觉察到了点不一样的关注感。随时随地，只要他拉开裤链开始，就会有人装作不经意的移过几个位置向他靠过来，过矮的隔断几乎没办法阻止那些窥探的眼神，身边，还有背后，针扎似的钉在自己全身上下。然后是奇怪的抽气声，伴随着一点wow的惊叹，交头接耳的声音。偶尔还会有不长眼的Bobby从门口朝他冲过来，在他没结束之前就从背后给了他个熊抱。  
「WOW！兄弟！你依然夸张！」  
「滚开！」Logan用手肘抵着对方的腹部，声音里透着一股咬牙切齿的狠劲，「我一直很正常！」  
「但是大家都在讨论你。」他的同班同学用咏叹调阐述，他们刚上了节诗歌课，Bobby似乎还没办法从莎士比亚中抽身而出，「Remy也是这么说的！」  
「显而易见，你的低智商正在压迫你的大脑，希望明天的体检能拯救你们的视力！」Logan转过身，把Bobby八爪鱼似的手臂从自己身上拉开，他转了转视线，发现该死的，整个卫生间里的所有人都在看向自己的方向，而且明显在窃窃私语着什么不可告人的东西。  
事件在两天后彻底发酵。连高了他们一年级的学姐也听说了这件事，还在下课之后特地派人前来打听事实的真相。  
是的，高三的学姐。  
Logan看着眼前的教科书崩溃的抱紧了自己的头，围在他课桌前的学姐们意味不明的笑成了一团。从那之后，他就和自己的初恋说了拜拜，准确来说，他从卫生间事件到高中毕业，都没敢和他暗恋了三年的Jean学姐再说过一个字儿。

+

「是吗？」电话那头的Bobby夸张的惊叹道，「我还以为你会很享受它。」  
Logan松了松他的领带并随手解开了最上面的那颗衬衣纽扣，工作的西装勒的他喉咙发紧，只有下班的时候才能让他从这种困境里逃脱出来。「享受什么，」他恶狠狠的说，一边把夹在腋下的公文包拉开一条缝，「从那之后，只要老子解开裤子，那些姑娘就像是见到了不得了的怪兽一样尖叫着从我的床上跑走！」  
「哦…那你真是太夸张了。」Bobby笑的仿佛停不下来，「难以想象，我以为大家都会喜欢它。毕竟。」他故意的用了个停顿。  
然而Logan没接他的话茬。「我很正常。」他没什么底气的重复道，然后刷卡走进地铁站，被笼罩进封闭的空间让他头皮发麻，耳边嗡嗡作响。  
「但是女孩们觉得你很夸张。」Bobby在他看不见的地方挥舞了下手臂，「哦天哪，别告诉我，你还是个处男？」  
「这有什么奇怪的。」Logan脆弱的辩驳着，如果当年在卫生间，电话对面的人没有勘破他的困扰，说不定他早就浪翻在酒吧里沉浸在廉价旅馆里，说不定在高中就能有段美好而纯粹的爱情。好吧他只是随便想想，反正他的问题还好端端的长在他的胯下，就算他不去那所高中上学也不会就此飞走。  
然而那个罪魁祸首毫不掩饰的大笑了起来，像是快要断气了似的。Logan厌烦的把听筒拿离了自己的耳边，直到两分钟后那些一抽一抽的笑声快要停下来了才重新让它靠近自己。  
「所以，你有想过解决它吗？」  
「我能怎么解决，」Logan有点沮丧的吐了口气，他刚从一群下车的人中挤进地铁，正全身都处于一种水土不服的磁场里，「难道我要把它割掉吗？」  
「不不不，你应该找个医生。」Bobby欢快的建议道，仿佛自己提供了一个不得了的好主意。  
「啊？」  
「你应该去看看，听我说Logan，我正好认识一个医生，他对你的情况准会得心应手。」突然兴奋起来的高中同学听动静似乎正在扒拉着身边的什么东西，然后是纸张被大幅度翻过的声音，签字笔从笔筒里掉落出来的声音，还有他磕到了脑袋似的怪叫。  
Logan恹恹的「啊」了一声，懒得纠正他乱用的词语，也一点都不想再继续应和他的那些破主意了。  
「找到了！」而电话那头的Bobby还在独自兴奋着，「我把地址给你发过去，Dr. Summers，你准会喜欢他的！」  
我为什么要喜欢一个对别人老二得心应手的医生？Logan看着被忽然挂断的电话，，陷入了难得的无语里。  
短信传达的声音像个魔咒似的在他的掌心里响起。

+

这家医院盖在还算得上热闹的某个郊区，的角落。开车顺着公路一直走下来就能看到路边那个不怎么显眼的招牌，被大量树枝遮盖起来，阳光不规则的洒在木制牌面的顶端，显得有种幽深的诡异感。  
Logan停下车，他警惕的站在医院门口观察了一会儿，从他停车开始这里就安安静静的，没什么人来的样子，周围也显得过于空旷，只用树和灌木丛填充了起来，连翻新的墙壁和台阶上的苔藓都让它看起来像是那种会往电线杆上贴广告的不入流诊所。  
三分钟前Bobby给他传来了简讯，里面得意洋洋的写着 放心去吧，我已经和我的朋友打好招呼了，后面还用了两个OK的表情。  
二十分钟前Bobby给他发来了一条网站链接，不知道从互联网的哪个犄角旮旯找到的，是一篇没什么点击率的介绍，文字不长，除了粗略的形容了一下这家医院的主治医生之外，连张照片都没贴上。  
一切都显得那么的不靠谱。Logan抱着他的手机在外面转悠了一会，抽完了他最后一根雪茄，然后才不得不步履沉重的走向了医院的大门。  
前台没人，好得很。  
他在里面空旷的大厅看到了聚在一起的三个人，两个踩着高跟鞋正在笑成一朵花的长发姑娘，正围着一个穿着白大褂，看起来吊儿郎当的男人。那男人用手撑着头，似乎正在讲个不得了的笑话，话音没落自己就先笑成了个智障。Logan咽掉到了嘴边的脏话，然后换上一脸虚伪的笑容迎着他们走了过去。  
「你好，我是——」  
男人朝他转过身来，他用手摸着自己的嘴唇上下打量着Logan，视线从对方的头顶一直扫到了脚底，Logan注意到他胸前正挂着写着Alex Summers的牌子，职位似乎是个实习医生。  
真见鬼。他想，这他们就是Bobby介绍给我的医生，不专业简直写在他的脑门上。  
「——Drake先生介绍来了。」  
「Bobby？」对方懒洋洋的开口。介绍人名字被说出来让那两个姑娘都放弃了交谈朝他靠拢过来，Logan发现他们的视线齐刷刷的聚集在了自己的两腿之间，他黑着脸把公文包迅速的转移到了自己身前。  
「对，你就是Dr. Summers？」  
「我是Dr. Summers.」Alex叹息着移开视线，他伸了个懒腰站起身，把还围在一起的姑娘们赶走，然后伸手和Logan握了握。后者努力掩饰着脸上的嫌弃，他觉得自己应该掉头就走。  
「但不是能帮你的Dr. Summers.」Alex补充道，「跟我来，Howlett先生。」

Logan跟着他拐了两个弯，带路的那个哼着不成调的歌，走不了几步就想要回头过来和他交谈，像是个过场用的NPC。  
「你别看我们医院这样，」他说，「但是医生绝对是一流的。」  
「不是我，」他说，「当然我也会努力成为正式的医生的。」  
「我哥刚从国外回来，」他带着Logan站在一扇门前，「你准会喜欢他的。」  
不，我不会。Logan瞪着门上的牌子冷冷的想。

+

Alex帮他在门上敲了两下，然后在对方喊出进来之前就把把手一拧，后手一推Logan把他送了进去。Logan踉跄着走进单间里，还没来得及回头门就又被砰的一声关上了。他环视了一下屋子里的摆设，然后把视线转移到了坐在正当中的医生那里。  
「请进——」留着一头棕色短发的男人抬起头，语气里透着一股拒人千里的气息，「我是说，在我说请进之前请您不要擅自开门。」  
「门不是我开的！」  
「Alex。」对方叹了口气，「好吧，每个人都得有个让人头疼的弟弟。你就是Bobby介绍来的患者吗？」  
Logan无语的望了一眼天花板上的吊灯，「对，我就是那个患者。」  
「你好，我是Scott。」对方敛着医生袍的开襟，站起来朝他伸出了手。  
「Logan。」  
接触到的手指有点潮湿而温暖的感觉，Logan咽了咽唾沫，依照对方的要求坐到了他桌子的对面。Scott正在眼前的资料堆里翻找着什么，Logan注意到他那双红框的眼镜深深的压在他的颧骨上，人看起来倒是一本正经的像那么回事，如果他不把那张幻灯片打开就更像点样子了。  
Logan目光呆滞的盯着被打开的投影仪，他抓着手提包，感觉还坐在这里的自己简直就是个白痴。他被迫听了一整节的男性生理课，比他上学那会可巨细靡遗多了。他的医生还挺专业，正一本正经的用铅笔粗细的教鞭指着幻灯片上的各种器官，对他阐述它们正确的名字，和使用方法。  
是啊，他的医生可真专业，如果他的职业不是医生的话说不定Logan都会想要做面锦旗献给他了。  
「等等。」Logan做了个暂停的手势，「所以你的意思是，既然改变不了我的老二，那么我应该改用后面？」  
他觉得自己的声音发寒。  
Scott的动作一滞，「不，」他说，然后垂下视线若有所思的摸了摸下巴，「你能让它站起来吗？我想看看到底有多夸张。」  
Logan的上身应声向后仰到椅背上，他觉得站在自己面前的不是医生，而是个变态。

Dr. Summers正在柜子里为他翻找小黄片。天知道那些大波妹都躲藏在了哪个文件夹的最底下，让Scott几乎把那个抽屉倒空也没把它们抓出来。Logan抓着自己的裤子腰带表情凝重，不知道这样的行为是不是应该进行下去。  
Scott叹了口气向他扭头过来，「抱歉，」他轻微的歪了下脑袋，红框眼镜在他的鼻梁上来回滑动，「不知道放在哪儿了。你能自己想点那些事情吗？」  
Logan抓了抓脑后的头发，他唉声叹气了一会儿，然后自暴自弃的一把扯开了腰带。身后传来了咔哒的一声，似乎是门上了锁。  
但是现在他可没工夫去关心那些东西了，Logan闭着眼睛，从自己的第一任女朋友想起来，他靠在椅背上，右手紧紧的握住它还没勃起的器官，试图投入的情绪让他甚至没办法去注意到眼前男人蓦然放大的瞳孔。从暗恋的学姐，到两个月前刚进了宾馆就不得不分手的前任，似乎没一个对他来说是个好的回忆。心情变得更糟，Logan气急败坏的用力撸动了几下，他的老二依然没有起色，软哒哒的垂在他的两腿间，随着手指的摆弄被拢成奇怪的造型。  
有风吹在了他的腿间，另一道温暖接触上来的时候Logan反射性的一个抽搐，手肘用力的撞在了桌子边缘，整个小臂都陷入了又麻又酸的感觉里。他睁开眼睛，看着眼前的医生不知道什么时候置身于他的双腿间，白色医生袍的袖口被向上挽起了一层，Scott的右手正似有似无的轻轻碰触着他的老二。  
「我来帮你。」对方用近乎呻吟的声音说。  
Logan贴紧椅背，他感觉到自己的下身因为这样近距离的呼吸而不由自主的弹跳了一下。这他妈的也太近了，近到自己几乎可以透过他不透明的眼镜看进对方湖蓝色的瞳孔里，Scott微微皱着眉，正在专注于让他的东西硬起来，那个手法对于一个医生来说似乎有点好的过头了。他的嘴唇微启着，透露出来的舌尖正不检点的顺着嘴唇边缘来回舔了舔，Logan看到了他湿润起来的眼眶，唇角，还有牙齿压迫在那上面而造成的一小道白痕。  
Logan呆愣愣的看着自己的小兄弟，这不争气的东西在别的男人手底下倒是精神的很。  
整个屋子里安静的可怕，只有头顶的电扇转动声和对方喉咙里发出来的细小吞咽声。  
这个该死的色情医生为什么在咽口水？  
然后他的手肘压在自己的大腿上倾身向他靠过来，Logan僵在原地一动也不敢动，只能眼睁睁的看着他的医生挑着眼睛，张口将他的老二吞进了嘴里。  
上帝基督耶稣一切有名号的神。Logan抓紧椅子的边缘，这男人绝对是个口交的天才——  
过大的器官让Scott仅仅只含进了一个头就被逼出了泪水，那根阴茎压在他的舌头上，正随着他试图放松的喉咙而顶进更深处。Logan两腿紧绷，他松开椅子，双手一起抓了过来，紧紧的扯住了他后脑的头发，Scott被冲力压的膝盖一滑险些跌倒，对方的头部直直顶进了他的喉咙里，被毫无预兆撑开的触感让他几乎窒息，喉管一收缩就咳嗽了出来。Scott推着对方的大腿把自己稍稍向后撤出，Logan有点慌张的松开了手。  
「没事吧？！对不起我……」  
Scott裹了裹口腔阻止了他接下来的自责，口水顺着已经被擦红的嘴边流了出来。「Hmmm……」他的医生含糊不清的开口道，Logan的阴茎正歪歪愣愣的顶起他的脸颊，让他不得不把那个器官从自己的嘴里彻底吐出来，「真的是，很夸张。」  
Logan僵了一下，他的医生已经擦着嘴角从他的腿间站了起来。他俯身靠向对方，双手按向Logan的肩膀，腿一跨就坐到了对方的大腿上。Logan反射性的一把搂住对方的腰，他的意识还停留在Scott的手腕。  
他的医生脱掉了自己的裤子，下身紧紧贴在Logan的小腹前，早就硬起来的器官蹭着对方深色的西服布料，留下了一连串的水痕。Scott的手探向身后，抓着对方的老二在自己臀缝来回摩擦，他一手撑在Logan的胸口处抬起自己，让那根尺寸夸张的东西顶到了自己湿漉漉的入口处。  
Logan几乎能感觉到了那些吸附感，眼前的男人深深呼吸着，他试图放松自己，让前端慢慢顶开他的入口，Logan抓紧对方的腰，他抬起下身，在对方拒绝的话说到一半的时候猛然将自己插了进去。  
Scott在他的身上绷紧了，他的指甲深陷进了Logan的衣服里几乎因为用力而崩断，被彻底撑开的感觉让他的舌尖发麻，那根尺寸夸张的器官深深埋在他的身体里，而他只能两腿发颤的被狠狠压在对方的大腿上。  
「Fuck……」Scott微微调整着呼吸，他把头靠向对方的肩膀，眼泪透过眼镜边框一直滑到了下巴上，「拜托，先别动……」  
但是Logan不准备听他的。  
他的色情医生需要被教训。

+

「嘿我亲爱的，兄弟，你那个夸张的问题，Dr. Summers有帮到你吗？」  
「当然，」Logan把玩着手里的那张名片，他把电话换了个方向，继续用下巴和肩膀夹好，「我觉得我找到解决办法了。」

 

Fin.


End file.
